1. field of the Invention
This invention relates to adjustable steering columns in general and in particular to positioning devices for adjustable steering columns mounted to be movable in only one axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous positioning devices for adjustable steering columns have had two major defects. They have either been adjustable in steps from one discrete position to another or they have been extremely expensive to manufacture if infinitely variable positioning has been achieved.
In the former case a variety of ratchet and locking pin devices have been employed. In the latter complicated and expensive screw type locking mechanisms have been used. These two major defects as well as others are overcome in the positioning device of the present invention.